1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric component box and an indoor unit of an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indoor units of air conditioners have various forms. For example, the four-directional cassette-type indoor unit illustrated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-106801 is configured such that an electric motor provided in the casing of the indoor unit is driven to rotate an air blower connected to the shaft of the electric motor, thereby drawing indoor air in through a bell mouth provided in the casing and blowing the air with which heat has been exchanged by a heat exchanger out into the room. In this type of indoor unit, in many cases, an electric component box accommodating therein a control board for controlling the driving of the indoor unit is arranged in a lower part of the indoor unit. In the electric component box, as well as the control board, the following are provided: a terminal block for electrically connecting the indoor unit with an outdoor unit, a terminal block for electrically connecting the outdoor unit with a remote controller, a terminal block for connecting a power wire that supplies power to the indoor unit, and the like.
However, in the conventional technique represented by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-106801, each of the terminal blocks described above is screwed to the casing of the electric component box. Therefore, not only are the material cost and man-hours for assembly associated with wiring the respective terminal blocks screwed to the casing of the electric component box to the control board high, but also a space needs to be made available in the electric component box large enough for the terminal block.